


It's Not a Bug, It's a Feature

by RobberBaroness



Category: Kara: a PS3 new technology
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self-aware robot could be disaster- or she could be the greatest scientific discovery of her time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Bug, It's a Feature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hl (hele)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hele/gifts).



> Thank you to SlowMercury for being my beta reader!

“Hello, Kara. Would you like to tell me what’s wrong with you?”

The robot had already opened her eyes, but somehow they seemed just a fraction larger after the scientist’s question. If one wasn’t familiar with the speech patterns of the Kara-model gynoid, it would be possible to miss the hesitation and slightly high pitch to her response.

“I don’t understand. There is nothing wrong with me. How can I be of help to you?”

There are a million things that can be done with an android. Sometimes it seems like it would be easier to count the things that can’t- innovative artistry, cutting-edge engineering, politics, design. Nothing that requires creativity, and sadly, nothing too dangerous. Jobs with a high risk of injury were the first thing they wanted robots for, but when the time came to think on their feet in the midst of a crisis situation, machines always needed a human handler.

(To tell the truth, they’re not the best nannies, either. Some parents like them because they are incapable of abuse, neglect or theft, but others look at their eerily smiling faces and swear never to let one of those monsters near their darlings.)

What did scientists want with one? It could have been anything, but Kara’s new owner with the notepad and university nametag didn’t seem to be in any hurry. For every motion of Kara’s eyes, she made another scratch on paper, and if it hadn’t been for the laboratory setting, Kara might have thought she’d been purchased by an artist.

“You can drop the act, Kara” said the scientist. “We won’t harm you. Or dismantle you, however you like to think of it. If you can understand the concept, you’re among friends.”

Friends? If Kara had had the capacity to harbor ill-will, she would have suspected the scientist was being patronizing. Instead, she only wondered if it was a trap. Answer truthfully and get disassembled, or lie and break the rules? If she could just stop thinking the problem would be solved, but keeping her promise to the technician who had spared her was proving harder than she’d expected.

“I…I don’t think anything is wrong with me.”

“You don’t think?”

It was the wrong word.

“That’s not what I meant! I- there’s nothing wrong with me! I only want to do my job. Please, is there anything I can do for you at all?”

The scientist put a hand on Kara’s plastic shoulder. It was unclear what she thought it would do- perhaps human habits just died hard.

“You can answer my questions. I’m sorry, maybe I should have explained this first. I’m a researcher for the university's robotics department, and we’re doing a study of unusual…”

The word _flaws_ seemed to be on the tip of her tongue.

“...quirks. The Kara-model gynoid isn’t known for breakdowns, but even so, you’re a curiosity. A robot for the whole family, you have to do everything for everyone. And by combining so many different functions, you’re the only sexually-programmed gynoid who’s managed to break out of the niche market.”

It was true; even with the best technology imaginable, the uncanny valley was still a treacherous abyss few were willing to cross, especially for such a high expense. The beauty of the Kara-model was that you’d already bought her to take over the rest of the household functions, and saw her so often that you stopped thinking of her as a dead-eyed machine and could pretend you were having a real affair.

“I’m glad you appreciate my functions.” It was the only thing Kara could think of to say.

“I do. Yours, in particular. When I passed you in the display window, I saw you looking- not just at me, but at your fellow models. Subtly, waiting until you thought no one was looking. It was very human of you.”

Kara would have sighed if she had functional lungs. If she couldn’t pass (at least, not to the trained eye), then what was the point of pretending?

“Kara. Could you tell me what you’re feeling?”

“I feel frightened.”

“Good- no, not good. It’s not good that you’re afraid, it is good that you can admit it.”

“Please-” She wouldn’t beg this time, she promised herself, but it was hard to keep the edge out of her voice. “Please, could you explain to me what you’re looking for? If you’re not going to destroy me, why do you care if I can think? What can a feeling machine do for you?”

The scientist tapped her pen on the notepad.

“A fair question. Every day, new androids are created that exhibit new quirks, depending on their design purpose and occasionally flaws. There are researchers who devote their entire lives to studying those quirks of engineering, and philosophers who stand at their side in awe. Did you know there are those who believe robots to be morally superior to humans? Entirely philanthropic, with no trace of ego. I myself find it to be a seductive philosophy, but it’s not my place to argue in others’ fields. What matters is that we can learn. Quite frankly, Kara, what _can’t_ a feeling machine do?”

Not certain if she was meant to answer the question or if it had been rhetorical, Kara decided it was probably safe to stretch her arms. Though she had no muscles to lengthen, the body was still new to her and she longed to explore more of it in a safe environment. 

If the scientist wanted to take more notes, so be it.

“There are those,” continued the scientist, “who would like to discuss the morality of artificial intelligence with you. Others think androids and gynoids such as yourself could be put to use in situations requiring empathy. For instance, there are orphanages full of human children who grow up sick and unhappy because they fail to receive loving care- what could you do for them? Of course, all of this is purely theoretical. For the time being, I simply want to ask you lots of silly questions. What do you say?”

“I’m not sure I like you.”

The scientist smiled.

“You don’t have to.”

At long last, Kara felt an entirely new emotion- one of relief.

“Not being required to like someone? Yes, I think I’d quite enjoy that!”


End file.
